fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Spencer Mason
Matthew "Matt" Mason is Tom Mason's youngest son. He has managed to come to terms a bit with what has happened through Art Therapy with Anne Glass. He wants to fight as well, but cannot as he is one the youngest member's of the 2nd Mass. He accidentally helps John Pope figure out how to destroy Mechs by commenting on how he wished they could use the Mechs weapons against them. Story Pre Exodus Matt Mason is the youngest son of Tom Mason. He has a close relationship with his dad and his two older brothers, Ben and Hal. When the aliens invaded, he lost his mother and soon after Ben as well. His father and other brother, Hal, joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment after these incidents to better protect each other. He is worried constantly that his dad and remaining brother won't come back, and expresses these fears through art work with the rest of the kids at the militia camp. Exodus The morning of the exodus from Boston, Matt is drawing outside while the others are packing, when his father, Tom, sits next to him. Matt asks why they are leaving, and his dad tells him that they are going someplace better. Matt, saddened by this, says its the 8th and asks about his birthday party that was supposed to be tonight. His oldest brother, Hal, jokes around saying take it easy your highness, stinging Matt into a response, saying Hal had a birthday party, and it was after the invasion. Tom reassures his son that they'll do something when they get settled, which mollifies him, as the 2nd Mass begins to move out. Later, after scavenging what's left in a grocery store, Matt worriedly asks his dad repeatedly if he'll be at the meet up location; as Tom volunteered to go back to find supplies. Hal tells him to give it a rest, while Tom continues to reassure him that he will be there. Matt tells him he already knows what he is gong to wish for. Tom inquires what it is, and Matt is hesitant at first, but caves saying he wishes everything would go back to normal, including having his mom and Ben back. His dad hugs him and tells him he wishes that too, and reassures him that it will get better. Hal then offers a high five, but quickly dodges it saying too slow. However Matt quickly high fives his other hand saying Hal's the one who is slow, before moving out with the rest of the civilians. Matt keeps insisting during the whole of the first season that he can be of more help to the resistance and says that he wants to fight like his father and his brother. He starts to help Uncle Scott in his "laboratory" where they figure out that the skitters used radio frequencies to communicate, sometime later that would be of great use for the resistance in the season finale. Matt also helped John Pope in his attempt to figure out how to destroy a Mech. This led Pope and Matt to develop a peculiar relationship in which they mutually taunt each other. In a rare moment of care, Pope tells Matt that he should stop hanging around him and start listening to his father more often. He later tells Matt that this is because he doesn't want him to end up like him. =Trivia As of Be Silent and Come Out Matt is currently the only member of the Masons to not have alien technology implanted in him, he is also the only Mason not to have hit John Pope yet. Gallery 21834_013_0061_r_0.jpg 21834_013_0069_r.jpg Falling Skies Season 2 - 1.jpg Fallingskiesepisode209620x349.jpg FallingSkies3.jpg Falling-Skies 5 Cast PH-Frank-Ockenfels 20667 001 0205 R.jpg Cast.jpg 635070.jpg Fall2.jpg Appearances *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Love and Other Acts of Courage *Homecoming *Molon Labe *Death March *The Price of Greatness *A More Perfect Union *On Thin Ice *Collateral Damage *Badlands *At All Costs *Search and Recover Quotes *To Pope: "Whats it like having hair like a girl?" *On the old website: "My dad told me to write down what it's like here now. I said he knows what it's like because he's here with me so he said to pretend I'm writing a letter to Mom. But she can't read because she's dead. The skitters got her just like everybody else who isn't here anymore. Lourdes says my mom is in heaven watching over me, so maybe she can read letters in heaven too. So if you're reading this Mom I miss you a lot" Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Children Category:Civilians Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Fighter Category:Season 3